


Last Words

by zekecrist



Series: Relationship [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Leve Zeke/Pieck
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: Pieck tiene a Zeke contra las cuerdas, y no estando seguro de si se podrá salvar, decide dedicarle unas cuantas palabras llenas de honestidad a su querida Pieck.°One-shot°Ligeramente relacionada con "Confesión"°Leve Zeke x Pieck°Posibles spoilers del manga
Relationships: Pieck/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Series: Relationship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773871
Kudos: 7





	Last Words

El aire traía un sabor a polvo en su recorrido, y Pieck volvió a sentir lo que era estar en una guerra, caminaba con lentitud, pues sabía que podía ir lo suficientemente confiada sin correr peligro alguno. El aroma era tan gris y melancólico, y de nuevo, volvió a sentir lo mismo; la guerra nunca traía nada bueno, y ella, que salió de una para meterse en otra, estaba sintiendo en sus propias carnes lo inútiles y problemáticos que eran esos conflictos.

**Era la Guerra de Paradis.**

Aquella en la que esa isla, de la que tantas veces había hablado, donde se encontraban los demonios -a los que ella pertenecía- cuyos antepasados hicieron cosas tan terribles, pero ella no podía compartir ese odio, que a sus ojos lo veía tan irracional, pues todo lo que hizo siempre fue por su padre, una ambición que, podría ser más olvidadiza a veces, le importaba, pero si fuese su única preocupación que siempre se encontraba con alta intensidad en sus pensamientos, sería una obsesión, y Pieck sabía diferenciar entre una ambición y una obsesión.

También pensaba muchas veces en sus compañeros, podía confiar en ellos, y más que compañeros les consideraba amigos, ella sabía que su propio país no dudaría en deshacerse de ella, y que esos amigos compartían el mismo destino, pero ella nunca la traicionarían, aunque como siempre hay excepciones, esta situación no podía ser menos; Zeke Yeager, siempre fue alguien que nunca llegó a conocer del todo, a pesar de relacionarse con él desde que se entrenaba como marleyana honoraria.

Siempre con su expresión tan cínica, una gran falta de empatía hacia todo lo que le rodeaba -quizás porque estaba demasiado consumido en su ambición-, la gente nunca sabía en qué estaba pensando, y Pieck no podía decir que ella sí lo sabía, pero los dos compartían la cualidad de ser inteligentes, por lo que ella fue la única que notó que Zeke era un traidor, y tampoco podía culparle, porque ella también lo era.

Pero da igual, eso no importaba ahora, tenía que vaciar su mente y centrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. 

Caminó por un recorrido por el que nunca pensó en pasar, intentando no pensar en nada, preparándose para pensar en todo. 

Las marcas de su cara, indicando que hacía poco había abandonado su forma titán, eran visibles. Zeke estaba herido, respiraba con dificultad en medio de todo el alboroto que ocurría en su entorno, y la sangre no paraba de salir de su estómago mientras intentaba presionar contra la palma de su mano derecha donde había recibido la grandísima mayoría de las balas gracias a la unidad panzer liderada por Pieck.

**Pero ahora esto era sólo entre ellos dos.**

Su torso, desde arriba hasta abajo, llegando incluso a sus rodillas, estaba lleno de heridas, unas más graves que otras, pero si él no contase con la maldición de ser un titán cambiante, haría unos minutos que su vida habría llegado a su final, probablemente por pérdida de sangre.

Ella le miraba con confianza y desconfianza a la vez, pues sabía perfectamente que ese hombre estaba en una condición desfavorable, probablemente no podía moverse, al menos de forma no limitada, pero si algo había aprendido de todos los años que le conocía, era que nunca llegaba a conocerle del todo. La idea de que tuviese un as bajo la manga, con la intención de salir de ahí para alargar su vida un poco más, o provocar más daños de los que ya había causado -porque Zeke realmente no mostraba reparo ni arrepintimiento en lo que causar desastres o herir o matar a gente se refería-.

—¿Qué tal el día, Zeke?

Le preguntó la mujer intimidantemente, aunque su expresión se mantenía neutral, haciendo casi imposible descifrar en lo que estaba pensando. El tono de su voz gozaba de ese toque de ironía tan suyo, ya que ella sabía perfectamente cómo le había ido el día.

Zeke, que parecía tan irreconocible en el estado en el que se encontraba -ya que era difícil verle tan preparado a morir-, alzó su cabeza para mirar a la mujer, que se extendía delante de él como si en ese momento tuviese más poder que él, esbozó una risa, quizás por lo irreal que le parecía la situación, pero acabaría aceptándolo, ya fuese en vida o en muerte. 

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien? —le preguntó Zeke, pidiendo una conversación con la chica como si fuese su última voluntad. 

—¿A qué te refieres? —esta vez Pieck se dirigió a él mientras una pequeña sonrisa se forjaba en su rostro, con un tono de voz más burlón que antes y hasta un poco seductor, era como si le quisiese seguir el juego al rubio.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, querida —en sus últimos minutos de vida, sus palabras eran tan diferentes y nuevas—, no me vayas a decir que no te divierte verme de esta manera, sangrando como un demonio, y encima, viniendo con ese arma —señaló el revólver de la mujer con el dedo índice, débilmente—, parece que quieres torturarme, como si no hubiese sufrido ya suficiente. —se quejaba mientras tosía, con fátiga, y mirando al suelo, siempre presionando las heridas de su estómago, su rostro se tornaba más pálido mientras la conversación avanzaba. 

—El daño mental no se puede pagar con el daño físico, Zeke. —le recriminó, aunque de alguna manera, parecía que estaba cambiando de tema. 

—¡Por favor, Pieck! —exclamó, mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada a aquellos verdes ojos, aquel gesto causó incomodidad en la pelinegra—, ¿cómo se supone que te he hecho daño? 

Esta vez, Zeke realmente parecía un loco, su expresión reflejaba ganas de llorar y de gritar, combinados con una espeluzante sonrisa, Pieck nunca le había visto de aquella manera, y era como si sólo actuase de esa forma en esta situación, solamente para que ella pudiese contemplar el espectáculo. 

—Tienes razón, Zeke. —resopló, realmente el problema era que, no podía quejarse del daño que su traicción le ocasionó, desde su descubrimiento hasta su ejecución, al fin y al cabo era lo mismo a perder un compañero, sin importar sus razones—, dime, no hay algo que siempre hayas querido decir? 

Pieck estaba siendo completamente seria, pero Zeke no parecía estar dispuesto en un primer momento a derramar lágrimas. Se empezó a reir, de una forma lenta y dolorosa.

Pieck no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuese sentir compasión por él, pedarle un tiro es lo adecuado en este momento pero siente que eso le dejaría un mal sabor de boca. Quiere esperarse, porque seguro que Zeke tiene algo que decir, y ella no quiere quitarle la vida hasta que eso suceda. Aunque en realidad, ya le ha arrebatado su vida.

—¿Qué si hay algo que siempre haya querido decir? —se burla Zeke, entre risas, lo que irrita un poco a Pieck, pero ella es muy paciente además de que entiende la actitud de Zeke.

—Mi querida Pieck... —susurra Zeke, como si esas solas palabras fuesen su último suspiro—... voy a morir, y eso es algo que los dos sabemos y tomamos como lo que es, la verdad, pero... ¿no hay algo que tú siempre hayas querido decirme?

Pieck empieza sintiéndose extrañada por cómo Zeke intenta evitar su pregunta, pero cuanto más lo piensa, más se da cuenta de que lo que está haciendo Zeke es una táctica; una táctica para que Zeke se abra emocionalmente hacia ella, que consiste en ella haciéndolo primero.

—Desde nuestros últimos días en la Isla Paradis, supe que ibas a traicionarnos. Siempre has sido alguien muy enigmático, y todo el mundo pensaba eso de ti, pero cuando llegó el predecible momento... No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando por tu cabeza. —y lo que decía era verdad, Pieck siempre quiso saber el por qué de la traición de Zeke—, porque no es como si nos conociéramos de un par de años, no, somos compañeros desde nuestra infancia.

Pieck estaba asustada, no sabía si quería saber lo que ella significaba para Zeke, y temía que ese sentimiento fuese demasiado notable en sus palabras.

Zeke hacía una pequeña pausa, pensando en lo qué decir, pues serían palabras que se quedarían grabadas en la mente de Pieck todo el tiempo que viviese hacia adelante.

—Desde antes de conocerte, yo ya tenía en mente mi plan. Sabía que tendría que sacrificar algunas cosas, pero sería necesario. Es complicado de explicar, pero todo lo que hice fue por un bien mucho mayor. —el tono de Zeke parecía ser totalmente diferente, y quizás era porque le estaba hablando con la mayor honestidad que él podía demostrar—, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya sentido algo de tristeza al despedirme de Colt, Porco, y **tú**.

Ahora, Pieck no sabía qué pensar; sus pensamientos sobre Zeke siempre fueron neutrales, y ella siempre pensó que Zeke no sintió nada con su traición, y ahora que le decía eso, la imagen que tenía de Zeke se desmantelaba lentamente. Era como si estuviera en frente de una persona totalmente diferente.

—Debo confesar que nunca te vi como una persona que no traicionaría a Marley, estuviese en la situación que estuviese —Zeke seguía alargando su agonía—. **Siempre he creído que en el fondo no éramos tan diferentes.**

Y Zeke tenía razón. Pieck sabía que el ejército de Marley prescindiría de ella y sus compañeros cuando le viniese bien, por lo que no confiaba en él. Al fin y al cabo, ella también era una traidora, al igual que Zeke.

Zeke se quedó en silencio, preparado para su destino final, ahora que Pieck sabía la verdad de él, se sentía tranquilo, y le daba igual que toda su vida fuese a acabar en ese instante.

Pieck no se sentía preparada completamente, pero era algo que tenía que hacer.

—Adiós, Zeke.

Y Pieck no tuvo que pronunciar más palabras para finalmente dispararle; dirigió su arma hacia él y tres balas continuas fueron disparadas a la frente de Zeke. Una vez lo hizo, ella se le quedó mirando, comprobando lo que había hecho y cómo la vida abandonada ese cuerpo, hasta que su rostro finalmente estaba vacío. 

Se quedó más tiempo del que debería en ese mismo lugar, parada y silenciosa, mirando al cielo y sintiendo el aire golpear su cara y mover sus ropas. Era una sensación demasiado tranquila para encontrarse en un paraje donde tales atrocidades se habían cometido.

El general Magath llegaba por detrás de Pieck, ya no había peligro que temer pero tenía que despegar a Pieck de ese sitio, o si no se quedaría anclada para siempre.

—Pieck... —susurró Magath, intentando sacarla del otro mundo en el que estaba ahora mismo.

La mujer miró detrás suya, y le observó. Era un mal momento para interrumpirla, pues la melancolía que sentía era tan inmensa que se reflejaba en su rostro. 

Se estaba sintiendo culpable de matar a un traidor, porque ella también lo era, y las últimas palabras de Zeke resonaban en su cabeza;

**Siempre he creído que en el fondo no éramos tan diferentes.**

Y nuevamente, ese mundo volvía a ser demasiado desconocido para ellos.


End file.
